Valentine's Day Dance!
by RivalSilverFan
Summary: Dedicated to all those who didn't know that Pichu and Riolu had there own shipping. (BabyAuraBolt Shipping.) Rated T for safety. One-shot.


**Silver: I don't own Pokémon... Definitely... Read and review. (PKMN schools start at 9 and end at 5)**

**Pichu: Chuuu?**

* * *

_Aura's POV._

When I woke up everything was normal. My parents were talking, whilst making breakfast. I jumped off my bed and began showering. After I was done I went to eat my breakfast. My parents were just standing there grinning softly.

"What's so funny?" I snapped as I added maple syrup to my pancake.

"What's tomorrow?" My mother asked.

"My birthday?"

"No..."

"Then I don't care."

"It's your school's annual dance. And the school said it will count as your PE project" my father said.

He might as well have dropped an atomic bomb.

I leaped to my feet and yelled "DAMN!"

"Is that because you hate dancing?" My father asked.

"Partly" I answered.

"What's the other reason?" My mother asked as she smoothed my hair.

"I wasted a whole stupid bottle of syrup on a single stupid pancake."

I grabbed my bag and flounced off.

Behind me I heard my parents laughter. Which made me scowl.

I arrived at school, as Pichu arrived. Pichu's name is Volta, but she likes people to call her Voltage. And she's hot... Freaking hot. Everyone would ask her silly stiff such as "will you be my date?" Her parents were well-known too. (Pikachu-Coloured Pichu, and Spiky-Eared Pichu.)

I liked Voltage though. A lot. Too bad we were "just" friends.

"Aura what's up with your hair?" She asked me.

I mumbled something about parents and messed up my hair again.

Damn why did I always act like an idiot in front of her?

She laughed and moved on until she was standing under the school sign. "PokéElementary

Since 1836."

"You too would make a cute couple." A voice behind me remarked.

I whirled around and saw Growl (Growlithe) grinning.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"You know you have to have a "Valentine" at the dance." he said.

"Yeah - Nope - wait, WHAT?" I yelled.

Growl ran before I could Aura Sphere him.

I entered the building still grumbling.

* * *

_Volta's POV._

I woke up to someone shaking me gently.

"Lady Volta, it's time to wake up."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw my butler standing.

"My name is VOLTAGE!" I yelled.

"Very well. Lady Voltage."

He wisely retreated before I could throw a pillow at him. I leaped down from my bed still grumbling, and took a bath.

The water was cold, so my bath was not as long as I liked.

After I was done and had brushed my fur one hundred times, I went to eat my breakfast.

"Will Elekid be your Valentine?" My mother asked me as I sat down.

"Valentine?" I queried.

Then I remembered about the annual school dance.

"No."

"Why? He's rich and nice looking. And strong." My father said.

"He sucks." I shot back.

"Volta. No bad words in the house."

"Suck isn't a bad word." I protested as I grabbed my bag.

Then:-

"MY NAME IS VOLTAGE."

I walked to school wondering who should be my Valentine. Aura was high on the list. He was tough although he was a commoner. But if I went out with him to the dance... I'd be teased about it.

I saw Aura in the distance and a smile appeared on my face.

"What's up with your hair?" I asked him as I neared him.

He mumbled something I didn't catch and made it sticking up.

I laughed and went to join my friends.

"Who do you want to be your Valentine Volta?" My friend Glameow said.

"Call m-" I began.

"Aura." Ekans said slyly.

"SHUT UP." I hissed fiercely.

`Cause If I said that he was lying, I'd be lying too.

* * *

_Aura's POV._

First lesson was Pokénglish. Bo-ri-ng. But the task was new. The teacher told us to write a poem to our Valentine and she'd hand them out at the end of class. I wrote my Valentine Day's card to Voltage.

"What's the chance she accepts a commoner like you?" Growl asked.

"You're not helping." I snapped.

"Guess who will be my Valentine." Growl said.

"Lily... The Vulpix." I replied.

"How did you know?"

"No-one in the school doesn't know that."

"Oh."

I grinned and focused on my card. I tried my best to make my handwriting legible.

At the end of class I handed my card to the teacher.

I glanced at Voltage who was surrounded by chocolates and thornless roses.

After Pokénglish we had APBEC. Which stands for A Plus B Equals C.

I fell asleep, so please DO NOT ASK ME, what we had in that lesson. All I know it was boring. Extremely boring.

After APBEC we had break. I ran straight to the little shed behind the school.

* * *

_Volta's POV._

I approached the shed cautiously. The card had said that I'd find Aura there. And he was. All smiles.

"I'd love to Aura, but you are a commoner." I said at once.

"So you don't want me?" He said flatly.

"I-I do! It's just that Elekid might hurt you!"

"What does Elekid have to do with all of this?" He asked, a flicker of annoyance on his normally expressionless face.

"He said, in the poem thing. Voltage the Pichu, you will be my Valentine!

Or the other guy will end in a Pokécenter not feeling fine!"

"So do you want me to be your Valentine!"

"Yes!" I replied.

Aura grinned as he squeezed me gently.

"Then I will fight and win." He promised.

I looked at him.

"Aura." I began.

"Hmmm?" He was looking straight at my eyes now.

I said the words I've always said in my brain: "I love you."

He looked at me for what seemed eternity. Then.

"I love you too."

I hugged him. And I felt his hands slowly stroking my trembling body.

Slowly he let go of me.

"See ya at home time. I've got a battle next break so I won't see you." he yelled as began moving towards Elekid.

The words _I love you too_ where still being replayed in my mind.

* * *

_Aura's POV._

I went to Elekid and pushed him violently.

Damn that felt good.

"OWW! What did you do that for?" He yelled.

"I wanna fight you!" I replied.

"Pah. Why would I fight a weakling?" He said.

"Cause if you don't, you lose your `baby`..." I answered.

"Next break sounds good?" He asked immediately.

"You bet." I said.

We shook hands as the bell rang.

Growl went to me.

"Are you a fool? YOU ARE FIGHTING THE SCHOOL'S CHAMPION!" He roared in my ear.

"So? Voltage is worth it." I snapped.

"How are you supposed to win?" He said with fake-calmness.

"I can use Aura Sphere. He can't." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"So?"

"I know how to use Bone Rush. He can't use Aerial Ace or Extransessory."

Growl shut up and I used this opportunity to enter class.

The next two periods I continuously annoyed my teachers with the lack of attention I was paying.

"Aura what is the answer?"

and I'd reply perfectly serious.

"PWNing Elekid."

I was asked in both lessons to leave the class. Both teachers regretted it when I began using this time to practice my Quick Attack and Force Palm.

In the end I sat in a corner and was told to 'sit there and stay there'.

However I was the first out of class and the first in the open field.

Elekid walked jauntily in front of all the Pokémon.

"Hit first." He said.

I began with a close-range Force Palm.

He retaliated with ThunderPunch.

I leaped in the sky and fired a couple of long range Force Palms. Once I landed he began using Thunderbolt.

I coated myself in silver coating and began dodging the attacks. Lightning fast.

But it soon wore off and I got hit by a Boltpunch. (ThunderBolt and ThunderPunch)

I leaped in the sky and blasted him with Aura Sphere.

Elekid fell down and began struggling to stand up. I closed my eyes and allowed a bone made from aura to appear in my arms.

I struck Elekid once. Twice. Thrice. And he fainted. The bone dissipated. I looked at every gathered Pokémon shuddering. Then with a couple of bounds I was in my home.

* * *

_Volta's POV_

I went home.

"Who will be your Valentine?" My parents asked.

"Aura." I answered as I cuddled in my blankets.

"Who's Aura?"

"My friend. Good night." I snapped as I closed my eyes.

"You're sleeping already?"

"Yeah."

I heard my parents footsteps fade away as I drifted into sleep.

Don't ask me how long I stayed fast asleep but when I woke up, it was tomorrow.

Someone was knocking on my door, so I washed my face quickly and opened the door.

Lily and Growl were standing there looking harassed.

"VOLTA! ELEKID HAS DISAPPEARED IN THE BASEMENT!" They yelled as soon as they saw me.

"Wha-?"

"You know! The underground basement. The PE one." They continued screeching.

I went with them at once.

However I insisted stopping to collect Aura, who let out some colourful oaths upon hearing that.

We entered the basement holding each others hands/paws.

Growl and Lily however didn't enter.

"ELEKID!" Aura roared.

Behind us the door closed and locked, and Growl and Lily's footsteps left our hearing.

Aura acted quickly. He began blasting the door with Aura Sphere, but the attacks were futile.

He finally stopped and sat next to me.

"DAMN." He said violently.

* * *

_Aura's POV._

I didn't get it. How could my strongest attack do nothing on the door? It should break it down easily.

Above us the Valentine Day Party began.

"When do you think they'll let us out?" Voltage asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that Growl will get a taste of my Aura Sphere." I replied.

Voltage cuddled next to me.

"I'm cold." She said.

I stroked her head.

"So am I" I murmured softly.

"Aura... I'm glad you're here" she whispered.

I heard the supporting beams above us creak, and when I looked up I saw that most of the bars had large cracks.

I grabbed Voltage urgently.

"Lie down." I hissed.

"Why?"

"Do it." I said.

Voltage lied down obediently and I stood above her in the push-up form protectively. (Sorry don't know what it's called.)

"Will it collapse?" She asked me.

I didn't answer.

Her anxious eyes met mine. And in that instance her lips touched mine. I blushed but I didn't move.

* * *

_HEADLINES (NEXT DAY.)_

_The Pokémon Times:_

_**BREAK DANCE BREAKS FLOOR.**_

_PBC (Pokémon Broadcasting Corpration):_

_**ROMANTIC TRAGEDY! SCHOOL FLOOR COLLAPSE!**_

_The Solaceon News:_

_**SCHOOL DEEMED UNSAFE AFTER FLOOR FELL DOWN IN GYM!**_

_The Solrock:_

_**"THE FLOOR IS FALLING DOWN!" SAID CHICKEN LICKEN.**_

_The Daily PokéGraph:_

_**POKéCENTER OVERLOAD AFTER FLOOR COLLAPSE.**_

_Guardian Arceus:_

_**LUCKILY NO-ONE WAS IN THE BASEMENT! FLOOR FALLS DOWN!**_

* * *

_Epilogue _

Had anyone looked at the sky after all this news they would have seen a ghostly Pichu embracing a ghostly Riolu...


End file.
